Passion, Pain,& Pleasure
by TripleTKA
Summary: I'm terrible at summarizing, forgive me. The info is in the title, join the journey of Staubrey as they go through, passion, pain and pleasure. This will have your Staubrey feels on an emotional roller coaster. There is some slight Bechloe because Staubrey and Bechloe go great together. Just read it, you might like it. If not, I'm sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, I'm new to this world of fanfiction. Don't kill me! Lol. I've read a lot of fanfiction and finally decided to give it a shot. I have a lot of ideas for this one and by the time I'm done there's going to be A LOT of chapters probably, so I hope you all stick around with me. **

**Pre-warning: Its going to be heart felt, emotional, sad, happy, exciting and there might be times where you might want to hurt me for messing with your emotions. **

**Also, I'm always looking for suggestions and even things to get better as writer so feel free to leave a review!**

**Last thing! This first chapter is a bit of nonsense, but I had to write it just to give background to the story, bare with me the good stuff is coming up! **

* * *

"Chlo!" Aubrey yelled from the kitchen as she ravaged through the refrigerator, and cabinets looking for something to cook. Normally she and Chloe kept their humble abode of an apartment stocked with food, and assorted drinks but right now it wasn't looking so stocked. After looking through the last cabinet and finding nothing yet again, she called for Chloe again but still no sign of the perky red head. She walked into their living room to see a smiling and giggly Chloe on the phone.

Chloe looks up at her blonde best friend and quickly tried to end the phone call. "Let me call you back in like 5 minutes, k? Better yet I'll just see you later." She smiled as she whispered the last part into the phone before hanging up. "What's up, Aubs?"she questioned as she stood up and walked closer to the blonde.

"Well I was thinking about making dinner but It appears that our cabinets and refrigerator are empty." she sighed in between though she didn't really want to make dinner anyway but it wasn't like she had anything better to do. "I was going to go to the store but now I might just order something, so what do you want?"

"Oh don't worry about me, I made plans with Beca tonight."Chloe answered happily.

"O-Oh...of course. I should have known." The blonde replied with a less than pleasing tone as she walked out of the room and back into the kitchen.

Chloe noticed her best friends change of tone and followed behind her determined to kill her curiosity. "What exactly did you mean by you 'should have known'?" Aubrey simply shook her head and grabbed a glass to get some water. "Nothing's wrong Chlo." She put up a fake smile before turning her back to her as she filled up her glass.

"Aubrey, I know you well enough to know that you don't just change your tone when it's 'nothing'" she air quoted getting closer to her friend.

A long sigh escaped Aubrey's mouth after she took a sip from her glass and the put it down. "It's just you're always spending time with Beca, it's like we never hangout anymore. If we didn't live together I probably wouldn't see you ever. " she finally admitted with a shrug. This was something she had been holding in a long time. She thought eventually she would get used to it but it wasn't working out that way.

"Aw, why didn't you say something earlier? You know I'm bad at balancing friendships and relationships." She took her hands in hers, squeezing them softly offering a small smile.

"Because I know how happy she makes you and I didn't want you to sacrifice your happiness just because I'm lonely." There it was the truth behind the matter. This had nothing to do with Chloe, it all had to do with Aubrey.

Something in Chloe felt like a magnet and just flung her into Aubrey for a hug. She felt like a terrible best friend but was determined to make up for it. She was going to get Aubrey a man, or woman. "You know what I'm going to do for you right?"she raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"No, Chlo. Please, no hook ups. I'll be all right. Besides I need to focus on my studies. My father isn't paying for me find a soulmate. Or any type of mate for that matter."she slurred the words of the last phrase. Pleasing her father wasn't easy and wasting time on feelings and emotions for someone else wasn't going to help that.

"Oh, Aubrey, let me help! Besides who knows who'd be better for you other than you very own best friend!"the red head pleaded. "I'm finding someone for you whether you like it or not, and you're going to love me for it. So there!"

"I guess I really have no choice here." She sighed trying to hide the small smile. A tiny part of her was really excited to meet someone , but most of her knew that this wasn't going to be a good idea.

"You don't, and yay! This is going to be great I promise. " Chloe practically jumped into Aubrey's arms happily and hugged her. When she pulled back, she glanced at the clock instantly remembering she had plans with Beca. "But for now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans."

Just as she was about to leave the room, Aubrey stopped her for a moment. "Have fun, and don't make plans for tomorrow. We have the mini Bella's reunion, even though it hasn't been that long." Chloe just nodded her head and scurried off to go get ready. Aubrey couldn't help but be anxious for the nights where she could tell Chloe that she too had plans with her own special someone.

~The next day~  
All of the Bella's were gathered around chatting and laughing as they each caught up with one another. If it hadn't been for the Bella's, most of them would have probably never met each other. Aubrey smiled as she looked around seeing almost everyone and figured it was time to let everyone start eating.

"Is everyone here?" She stood up and did a head count noticing that everyone wasn't there yet.

"No, we're still waiting on Stacie."said a voice that belonged to Cynthia-Rose. Aubrey wasn't at all surprised that she was the one to notice.

"Ugh, you would think after all the practices and rehearsals that she would know that I don't like tardiness." Aubrey went on and on for what seemed like forever until finally a tall brunette strolled into the room with two guys at both of her sides. Everyone's eyes in the room immediately went to her as she came in. Some whispered comments, but it wasn't news to them that she had a lot of male attention. Stacie smirked while she leaned up and whispered something in one of the ears of the men and immediately they turned around and left the room. "Hey ladies!"she said as she joined the rest of the group.

"Nice of you to join us. And thank you for getting rid of your...friends." Aubrey eyed the brunette for a moment and then returned her attention back to the rest of the group. "Now that we're all here, I would just like to say a few words before we eat." She cleared her throat and looked at each of them again. "This has been one of my better years at Barden and as a Bella too and that's because of you all. I know I haven't been the best to all of you but you've been the best to me and I just want to say thank you and.."she paused as she could feel tears ready to come. "And before this gets too emotional, let's eat and enjoy each other's company!"

After the somewhat emotional words given by Aubrey, the rest of the dinner went smoothly. Laughs, giggles, and smiles everywhere. Chloe stood up as if she was going to follow suit and share a few words with the group but she had a better idea in mind. "Now ladies, this was a lovely dinner but how about we head back to Aubrey and I's apartment for some drinks and karaoke?!"she jumped up excitedly as the rest of the girls nodded their heads and seemed to be interested.

"But Chloe, we don't have any drinks at our place, remember?" Aubrey tried to say discreetly to Chloe but Fat Amy was doing a bit if ear hustling.

"I'd be happy to go get some, you know , one of my boyfriends works at a store," she paused looking at Stacie as if it were some competition as to who had the best and most boy toys. "he can get us a discount as well as some stuff that may or may not be legal."

All the girls kind of blankly stared at Fat Amy unsure of if that was a good thing or bad thing but none of them said a word. "Um, ok that works, I think. I'll come with you,I need to pick up a few other things too."Chloe finally spoke. "So I guess we're done here, let's go ladies."

As all of the girls shuffled out of the room, Aubrey stood up and tried to stop them seeing that they needed to clean up the place a little but no one seemed to stop. She turned and noticed one girl still there sitting in here chair doing something on her phone, Stacie. She walked over and grabbed some of the plates that were around Stacie. "I hope that text is important because I think you missed the part where you all leave." Stacie finished up her last text before she looked up at Aubrey and finally noticed that everyone had left.

"Oh, whoops. And it was, I had to cancel my plans with those two guys I came in with earlier." Stacie said as she stood up and gathered her things and got ready to leave. "Aren't you coming?"she asked.

"Yes, eventually. I need to clean up first. Chloe was supposed to help but she's left me yet again. I guess that's becoming a thing now."the older girl simply shrugged her shoulders as she continued to clean up.

"Well let me help you. And then we'll both go."the darker haired girl offered as she too began throwing away the dirty plates and cups. Not wanting to clean in silence she decided to pry into Aubrey's words a little bit. "If you don't mind me asking, what'd you mean by Chloe leaving you becoming a thing?"

Aubrey sighed, she didn't want to talk about it but at the same time she could finally vent to someone about it. "It's just that ever since Chloe and Beca started dating, Chloe hardly spends time with me. The only reason why I see her at all is because we live together. But there's always times when Beca comes over and then it's like I'm not even there. It's not that I have anything against Beca, at least not anymore, I just wish it were different. And I don't want Chloe to think I'm not happy for her because I am, and I don't want her to feel like she has to pick between us but I just don't known what to do."

Stacie grew wide-eyed as the blonde opened up to her. She wasn't expecting this at all. "Oh I see. You're coming second to the girlfriend and you don't like that. I completely understand that, and that's probably why I don't have many girl best friends. But there's not much you can do, besides try to find someone else to hangout with. "

"I guess. Chloe's already on that, she's determined to hook me up with someone but I'm not so sure that'll go well."

Speak of the devil, Chloe quietly walked back into the room where she saw the two girls. Seeing that she hadn't been noticed by the two, she stepped back and hid by the wall listening as the two spoke. She normally wasn't an eavesdropper but when she heard her name, she was curious.

Stacie couldn't help but laugh, she didn't take Aubrey for the hook up type. "Is she really? That's hilarious." She walked over to Aubrey and put her hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "But if you ever need someone to hang out with, just give me jingle. I may not be your first choice of person to hangout with but I'm not that bad either."

"Well thank you Stacie, I might just take you up on that offer. "She smiled and two girls continued to clean up.

Hearing the conversation was nearly over, Chloe had forgotten what she came back for and just decided leave again. The two girls seemed fine and she didn't want to ruin that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this came out to be longer than I expected. I need to write less or something. But here's chapter 2! **

* * *

The next day...

A very sleepy and hungover Chloe awoke sprawled out on top of her girlfriend. She had a vague memory of how she ended up like this but that was about it. She slowly and carefully got up trying not to wake Beca and also because she wasn't sure if she was going to be dizzy or not. She walked into the kitchen to see a wide awake Aubrey loading up the dishwasher and tidying things up. "Morning Aubs."she yawned as she put herself on the counter.

"Good morning, I thought you guys were going to be sleep forever." she joked.

"Oh they probably are, I'm the only one up." Chloe answered handing some more glasses to Aubrey to put inside the washer.

"Not surprised." she replied taking the glasses. "OH, you're going to help me cleanup this time? Lovely." She tried to keep a straight face but ended laughing knowing she couldn't really be mad at her for something as little as that.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" the red head batted her eyelashes playfully. "I'm always here to help you clean up."

"Not yesterday after the reunion you weren't. I was left by myself." she said back to her friend.  
"That was one time. And no you weren't by yourself! Stacie was there too!" Chloe rebutted. It may or may not have been the best idea to mention that part seeing as she just blew her cover but in the spur of the moment it couldn't be contained.

"That's tru-... Wait how did you know that?" Aubrey stopped was she was doing to turned to face her best friend. Chloe was silent at first as she tried to turn away. "Chloe Beale, you answer this question!"

"I was accidentally eavesdropping. I came back because I noticed you weren't behind us when we left so I came back and I saw you two. It seemed like you were having a good time right after she offered to hang out with you." Chloe winked. "So I decided not to be a bother, that's how I know. So you're welcome."

"Don't wink at me, there's nothing to wink about, keep your eye twitches to yourself. And what exactly should I be thanking you for?" Aubrey was a little ticked off that Chloe had been eavesdropping but it wasn't anything too big to really eavesdrop on, was it?"Oh don't give me that. You can't tell me you weren't at least a tiny bit excited when she offered to hangout." The smaller girl crossed her arms as she tried to look Aubrey in the eye. "Besides that, you totes had a toner for her when she first auditioned. Don't think I forgot about that."

"You're delusional. It's normal for anyone to be excited in this situation. And even if I did have a toner for her, that was a while ago, and I'm way over that."Aubrey tried to defend herself but Chloe knew far too much and most of it was true. Whether or not she would admit to anything was a different story."I don't believe you one bit, but whatever you say Aubrey, whatever you say." Chloe laughed and shook her head as she walked out of the room.

Chloe's words danced around in Aubrey's head, and as much as she didn't want them to be true, they were. She did indeed have a slight toner for Stacie when she first auditioned and when Stacie became a part of the Bellas she tried to put that aside for the sake of the group because Aubrey, unlike Chloe did not want to get romantically involved with group members. But now, it was over. Aubrey was no longer a Barden Bella, so was she free to pursue something with the sexy soprano? This thought had never even crossed her mind, it was one thing to be attracted to her but the thought of anything more was beyond Aubrey's mind.

A couple days later

After a few days of thinking and Aubrey still had no answer to her lingering question. She was starting to think it was best that way. Even though she was stumped with an answer to her life questions, it didn't stop her from questions pertaining to every other topic in the world. She burned through her schoolwork with ease as usual which left her plenty of time to think about other things. Did she really need to try to start something when she would be graduating from college within the next couple months, especially with someone whom she didn't even know had reciprocating feelings or toners in her case? Having all these questions and no answers drove Aubrey crazy but not as crazy as being alone in her apartment when he best friend was gone yet again with her girlfriend. All she could do was sigh as she lay on the couch watching Lifetime movies. Suddenly her phone buzzed and she eagerly checked it with curiosity. To her surprise it was from Chloe.

**C: Going to be out later than expected, don't wait up for me. **

**A: Oh, whatever will I do without you? **

**C: Try not to miss me too much, k? Maybe you should give Stacie a call. ;) **

**A: What did I tell you about those winky faces? And she's probably busy with some guy, you know Stacie. **

**C: Oh stop, you like my winky faces. Well you'll never know unless you try, so at least try. Or I will and I don't think you want me to do that! **

**A: Whatever. I guess you have a point and no thank you, I can do it. **

**C: Yay! Let me know what happens! **

Aubrey locked her phone for a moment as she stared at the ceiling. For some reason it was hard for her to work up the courage to do this, perhaps because it was something new for her. Unfortunately staring at the ceiling wasn't going to get anything done. So with that she sat up and opened her contact book to search for Stacie's number. Looking down at it, she hesitated to press call and when she finally did, her heart stopped for a moment while she stared at it. She must have dazed off for a moment because it wasn't until she heard faint hello that she put the phone to her ear.

**A:"Hello..Stacie?"**

**S:"Aubrey, hey! What's up? **

**A:"Oh nothing I was just calling to see what you were up to?"**

**S:"Um, not much. Just hanging around. Why? "**

**A:"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, like right now?"**

**S:"Oh, yeah, totally. Should I come to her your place or shall we meet somewhere?"**

**A:"You can come here and then we can figure it out from there."**

**S:"Alrighty, sounds good! See you in a few!"**

Aubrey dropped the phone on the couch as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. That wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. But the most nerve wracking part was yet to come. "What am I so worried about? It's just two girls hanging out. Nothing to worry about." she said aloud to herself. Taking a deep breath she stood up and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Knowing Stacie was the kind of person to arrive tardy to anything, she figured she had some time to get ready. However she still wasted no time being sedentary under the hot water. Once she was out and all dried up, she dressed herself in a simple blouse, a cardigan and some jeans. She got ready faster than normal which could have been out of nervousness or excitement either way she left herself plenty of time to relax before Stacie got there. She returned to the couch and chose to digress with some more lifetime movies. Feeling a little bored and anxious she decided to make some popcorn. While the popcorn was in the microwave she checked her phone for the time seeing that it had been about forty five minutes since she spoke with Stacie. Not that she was worried she wouldn't show up, more so she was eager for her to show up. As the beeper on the microwave it was almost synchronized with the doorbell sounding as well. Aubrey's heart stopped for a moment before she elected to answer the door first. She slowly reached for the doorknob, turned it and opened the door revealing the tall brunette wearing a long shirt, leggings, and boots. "Hey Aubrey, ooh, do I smell popcorn?" Stacie asked as her lifted when she sniffed the air. "Hey, ah, yes you do. Come in." Aubrey offered opening the door more to give her room to get by. After she was in she closed the door behind her and lead her into the kitchen to get the popcorn.

"You came at a good time, it's freshly popped."she mentioned as she opened the microwave grabbing the still steaming hot bag. "I was watching a movie before you came and what's a movie without some popcorn?"she chuckled while she pour the remains of the bag into a bowl.

Stacie reached for some popcorn and quickly popped it into her mouth, letting the pieces melt in her mouth. "Mmm, is this extra butter? I love extra butter!"

"It is and I'm glad because you're going to have to help me eat this."Aubrey smiled looking down at the big bowl that was full and nearly overflowing."Come on, in here." she motioned as she walked back into the TV room and sat down on the couch.

"I'm going wherever that popcorn is going."Stacie followed behind Aubrey and took the seat next to her. After grabbing some more popcorn she looked at the tv and noticed what they were watching. "Lifetime movies? Seriously Aubrey? The only time you can resort to Lifetime movies is after a bad breakup, and I mean really bad." she shook her head as she looked for the remote. "Unless of course you are coming off a bad break up then I totally get it but you won't be needing Lifetime movies if I'm here."

Aubrey couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed for her choice of movies but she found nothing wrong with Lifetime movies. There were times when even Chloe had told her to change the channel but she never caught on. "Hey! These movies are classic, you don't know what you're missing."she proclaimed. Stacie's next words took Aubrey's mind and feelings for a spin. What did she mean by 'you won't be needing lifetime movies if I'm here?' Aubrey could have taken it in many ways but in this moment she wasn't sure how to take it. "I wish I could say I was coming off a bad breakup but I haven't been in relationship or been anywhere close to one in quite awhile."She decided not to comment on the last part as she wasn't sure what to say about it anyway.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're Aubrey Posen. You're like perfect. You're beautiful, smart, you have an amazing voice, and you're not too bad of a leader." In Stacie's eyes, Aubrey did indeed seem perfect and she thought everyone else had to have seen it too.

" Wow, thank you Stacie, but I'm far from perfect." She blushed as she was a little taken back by the girls kind words. It was nice for Aubrey to hear that someone thought she was perfect but she wished that her dad had thought so too. "Last time I checked, perfect people weren't lonely and single."

"Oh please, perfect people always say they're not perfect. That just makes them more perfect for being humble about it." Stacie concluded. "You just haven't found the right person yet. A perfect person needs a perfect match." She turned her body so that she faced Aubrey as she tried to look her in the eyes. "And you're not lonely anymore remember. I'll be taking care of your loneliness."she assured her as she reached for Aubrey's hand.

"I guess you're right." the stubborn blonde agreed squeezing Stacie's hand lightly. "And thank you, I appreciate the kind words, and this, you know hanging out with me."

"I know I'm right."Stacie laughed. "Its no problem really. But since we are hanging out, I think its time for a scary movie. These Lifetime movies blow." And with that, she surfed through the channels until she found Insidious. "This is a good one!"

"I...ok." Aubrey hesitated to speak at first, scary movies were her least favorite type of movies because well, they were scary. But before she could object to it, Stacie had already put the movie on. There was no way out now. She pulled the blanket that was in the corner of the couch and spread it over both of them. Aubrey reached into the bowl in between the two girls to grab some popcorn but instead she grabbed Stacie's hand that had reached at the same time. "Oh, sorry." Aubrey said pulling back immediately though she didn't want to.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." Stacie assured her again flashing a sweet smile.

For the first thirty minutes, Aubrey managed to keep her composure, either because she was more nervous than scared or because none of the super scary parts had happened yet. The popcorn bowl had found a nice spot on the table and Stacie had subsequently scooted over to fill the space in between them. They were having a nice time together even though they weren't really talking but for Aubrey it was just nice to not be alone. And for Stacie is was nice to hang out in a non-sexual way. "See, this movie isn't event that scary." Stacie whispered. She tried to make eye contact with Aubrey but the room was too dark to see anything but what the screen lit up. Aubrey shrugged keeping her eyes on the screen. She might have agreed but she was too busy jumping and letting out a squeal at a rather frightening scene. "I guess I spoke too soon."Stacie affirmed. "But I'll be right back, I need use the restroom."she added as she got up.

"Yeah..a little too soon."Aubrey sighed. "Its down the hall and to the right."She paused the movie and decided to wait for the girl to come back knowing that she hated when she missed parts of movies. She glanced at the empty popcorn bowl and thought to go make some more. So she got up and tried to navigate her way in the dark to the kitchen. Somehow making it there, she turned on the kitchen light and threw a bag in the microwave. Once it was done, she emptied it into the bowl, turned off the light and tried to navigate her way back in the dark. As she walked back into the room , she somehow tripped on a shoe (that was probably Stacie's) but luckily she was in front of the couch. Unluckily the popcorn went flying as she flew on to the couch on top of Stacie who had gotten back before her.

"Oof!"she yelled as she went down landing on the other girl.

"Oof is right. I mean if you wanted to cuddle, you didn't have fall on me in order to do it. But it was very creative." Stacie joked looking back up at the girl. She could just barely see her face from the light of the television but she could feel her light breath as their faces were inches apart.

"Very funny, but I tripped. Besides, is this even cuddling?" Aubrey could feel her heart rate pick up and because they were chest to chest she was sure Stacie could feel it too which meant she would know she was nervous. And she didn't want that but she wasn't ready to leave this position just yet.

"Well I'm pretty comfortable. To me, cuddling is being close to someone in a comfy position." Stacie raised her head and got it even closer to Aubrey's face as she whispered. "We're pretty close right now." At this point their lips were probably centimeters apart.

"We are, aren't we?" Aubrey responded not moving any closer or any farther. The two were quiet for long moment before Stacie made another move closer but their lips still hadn't touched. They must have been so lost in the moment that they didn't hear Chloe along with Beca come in. It wasn't until Chloe called for Aubrey that the two snapped out of it and returned to an upright position.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Chloe asked aloud as she turned on the light. "Aubrey! There you are! And Stacie, hey!" Chloe smirked looking more so at then Beca walked in and looked around. "What's with all the popcorn everywhere?"

"Hey Chloe!" Stacie responded cheerily. "Oh, Aubrey was being little clumsy, that's all."

"Yeah, I'll go get the vacuum and clean it up right now." the nervous blonde got up and walked off to get the vacuum. "I'll help you." Chloe offered following the girl.

As the two reached the closet where they kept most of the cleaning supplies, Chloe stood in front of the door and looked at her best friend. "Dark room, and popcorn everywhere, what were you two doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing happened, we were watching a movie, I tripped and spilled the popcorn. That's all." she answered moving past her friend to get the vacuum. "Oh, and we almost kissed." After that minor detail Aubrey quickly hurried off with the vacuum before Chloe could say anymore.

* * *

**This is such a tease to write, but I'm only doing it try to build some chemistry. But the good stuff will come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! I'm really enjoying writing this! I wish break wasn't over because I would write all day. **

**I hope you guys are liking this fic!**

* * *

A couple days later…

Aubrey had been doing her best to avoid deep conversation with Chloe that might lead to more details about her and Stacie's little movie night. Chloe seemed to think there was more to it then what Aubrey had briefly told her. And even though there wasn't, Aubrey liked the idea of her thinking more had happened. It made her life seem more interesting, as well as a part of her secretly wishing more had happened. She spent hours thinking about what could have happened but within time her reality set in as usual. The reality of her possibly being the only one wishing something more had happened. Aubrey knew Stacie had plenty of attention from others and there was no way that their almost kiss fazed her any more than any other hook up. Never the less, Aubrey tried to shake her head of these thoughts as she sat in the campus coffee shop waiting for Chloe's yoga class to finish so they could go study and get food. Time slowly passed by, so she took out her iPad to entertain herself until her phone buzzed, it was a text from Chloe that read, _Class is over, omw. Also, Beca's tagging along for lunch. See you in a few!_ Aubrey sighed as she read the text a few times. Best friend time turning into best friend and girlfriend time yet again. It was tragic yet regularly occurring thing for the blonde. As she was ready to reply to the text she heard someone call her name.

"Aubrey?" said the familiar voice. When she looked up, she realized the voice belonged to Stacie. "Oh, hey Stacie, what're you doing here?" the blonde asked, though the question was kind of stupid.

"Oh, you know, just getting some coffee." the brunette replied showing her cup. "What about you?"

Aubrey chuckled softly to herself after she answered the obvious question she asked. "Ah, yes of course. I was just waiting for Chloe go get some lunch but she's changed the plans on me. "she shrugged.

"Well that sucks. I hate when that happens. I wish I could help you, but," she paused and sighed. "I'm swamped in chemistry work. And I don't understand any of it. So, I've got a lot of work to do."

Aubrey nearly jumped out of her seat; chemistry was her second favorite subject behind math. She excelled in both which brought an interesting idea to mind. "Well…if you need help, I could be of service. I happen to be a chemistry expert and I would love to help you." she offered.

"Oh my gosh, really? Yay, thank you!" Stacie excitedly cheered as she bent down to hug the girl. "I don't know about your plans with Chloe but I need your help as soon as possible."

"It's no problem, really." she said smiling back at the happy brunette. "Like I said, she changed the plans so we can start now if you'd like. "

"Awesome, well we can go study in my dorm then. I mean, I tried having a hot tutor once before and it didn't really work out, but I trust that you'll keep us on track. "she winked.

Aubrey couldn't help but blush a little bit at her comment. "Oh, um..yeah. I'll keep us on track."she smiled as she stuttered over her words while she stood up and put her iPad into her bag and put the bag on her shoulder as she got ready to walk out. She glanced at her phone again remembering she still hadn't replied to Chloe. It appeared that Stacie was ready to go so she quickly sent a text back to Chloe that read, _That's ok, you two go without me, I have something else to do. See you at home! _If Chloe could change things up, so could Aubrey, she thought as she smiled at the phone.

At the dorm…

An hour of studying had passed, and so far Aubrey was being a really good tutor. Stacie was starting to understand the concepts a lot better. She might have understood it even more had she paid attention in class but she found it a lot easier to listen to Aubrey. It could have been because she was a lot easier to look at then her professor who was damn near ancient. But with Aubrey as a tutor she wouldn't have to struggle through the class. As they went through lessons and different concepts, Stacie was indeed picking up what Aubrey was teaching. "You know what; I'm really starting to feel the bond between us." she joked. Aubrey giggled at her corny joke shaking her head as she continued to look through the book. "I think we have some real chemistry." Stacie said but this time she couldn't contain the laughter.

"Chemistry jokes? Corny but cute." she laughed along with her. "I know I'm supposed to keep us on track but I think a little break is needed after those jokes."

"I agree. Who knows what I might have said next?" Stacie chuckled. "But I do think we have chemistry. Not the science kind either." she admitted.

"Yes we do, we get along quite well." Aubrey agreed not sure how far to take it.

"Well yeah, but no. I mean like real chemistry. Like a couple nights ago…"she paused. "When you 'fell' on me."she air quoted with a smile. "Something almost happened."

Aubrey's heart started to beat fast as the night came back into mind, though she managed to let out a giggle at the mention of her fall. "It was dark, it could have happened to anyone."she said trying to defend herself but that was hardly of importance. "What do you mean something almost happened?" she asked trying to play dumb. But she knew exactly what almost happened but she just wanted to hear it from Stacie just so she knew she wasn't the only one that felt it.

Stacie smiled at Aubrey's defense; she thought it was cute when the blonde got defensive. She also thought it was cute how she acting like she didn't know what she was talking about, but she went along with it. "This almost happened." she said before she leaned in to press her lips softly against the older girl's while her hand moved to her neck. Aubrey leaned in closer as her heart dropped at the feeling of their lips touching. Her hand cupped the younger girl's cheek as she deepened the kiss that she had longed for since the day she first saw her. After a moment, Stacie withdrew with a smirk on her face. "I've wanted to do that for a really long time."

Aubrey smiled back at the girl and responded between breaths. "Then why'd you stop?" Before the two could reconnect their lips, Stacie stood up and moved onto the bed bringing Aubrey on top of her. "Does this seem familiar?" she smiled. Aubrey grinned and leaned in close again. "I didn't even have to fall to get here."she said before crashing her lips into Stacie's. She slipped her tongue in Stacie's mouth, moving it around with hers letting out a few soft moans. Suddenly Aubrey's pocket vibrated causing both girls to giggle at the feeling. "Aca-awkward." Aubrey rolled over to side of Stacie and took out her phone to see another text from Chloe that read, _Sorry about earlier, I owe you. Movie night tomorrow? I'll even let you pick the movies._ She couldn't help but smile at her best friend's effort

"So, who's the cockblock?"Stacie chimed in as she leaned on Aubrey's shoulder trying to sneak a peek at the phone.

"Oh, um, it's just Chloe. She felt bad for earlier, so she wants a movie night tomorrow." She looked at phone and then turned to look at Stacie. "But frankly, I'm happy with the way things worked out."

"Yeah, me too." the brunette smiled before she leaned in to kiss her once more. She placed her hand at the bottom of Aubrey's shirt slowly moving her fingers underneath it until Aubrey pulled away putting space between the two. "We should get back to studying."

Stacie sighed, "Fine." she huffed as she sat up and swung her legs to the side of the bed. Aubrey sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed next to her. "You never know, you might be rewarded for giving correct answers." Aubrey winked before quickly pecking her on the lips.

The next day…

At Aubrey and Chloe's place

When six o'clock came around and Aubrey had come home from a seminar, Chloe had the apartment ready for their movie night. The room was warm, blankets and pillows were everywhere but most importantly it was candy and popcorn galore. "Wow, Chlo, you've outdone yourself." Aubrey said to her best friend as she took a seat on the couch.

Chloe smiled feeling flattered by the compliment. "Well, I felt bad for yesterday, and every other time. Besides, you're my best friend and I just wanted you to know that even with Beca, you're still my best friend and nothing will ever change that."she admitted.

"Aw, Chloe." Aubrey immediately went over and hugged her best friend feeling a slight tear of happiness coming. "Look what you've done; this was not supposed to be an emotional night."she sniffled.

"I know, I know. I just had to tell you that. But no more, let's get to the movies."she said hugging her back.

"This is great, and I know tonight was supposed to be a best friend night but you know what would make it better?"Aubrey paused dramatically. "If we invited two more people over."

Chloe's jaw nearly dropped in surprise but it quickly turned into a smirk. "I just did all this for my best friend and now you just want to share it with everyone, you sound like me. I knew there was a reason we were best friends." Not wanting to waste a minute Chloe took out her phone and immediately began texting Beca to come over. "Wait a minute, who are you inviting?"

Aubrey sent a text to Stacie as well before she looked up apprehensively at Chloe before turning her back so she couldn't see her face get red. "Um…"she hesitated. "A certain…sexy soprano."

"Oh my god, Aubrey! I knew you were into her! Why didn't you tell me? This is so exciting, mostly because I was right! Are you guys a thing? Since when? What happened that other night that you never told me about?" Chloe literally exploded with questions and excitement. She seemed happier about it than Aubrey which might not have been possible.

"Chloe, slow down. One question at a time. I didn't tell you because we aren't a thing, yet."she almost squealed at the last part. "I told you what happened, the other night, you just don't believe me. But yesterday is a different story."

"Yesterday?" Chloe gave a surprising look. "What happened yesterday? Wait, is that why you didn't come yesterday? Aubrey Posen, I am shocked but oh-so proud!"

"Well, when I was waiting for you at the coffee shop, Stacie showed up. And she said she needed help with chemistry, so I offered to help her. Then we went back to her dorm to study which we did for about an hour. But we took a break and the next thing I knew, we were kissing." Aubrey explained, just thinking about it brought a smile to her face.

"You kissed!? Eeee! Aubrey this is so great! I'm so happy for you!" Chloe ran up and hugged her best friend with excitement.

"Thanks Chlo."she smiled. "I don't know what it is, but I really, really like her more than I've liked anyone else. And I care about her. I tried to tell myself I didn't like her before but that only made the feelings grow."

"It's funny because that's how I feel about Beca. Gosh, we're best friends."the red head laughed. "That's why I always want to invite her places. When you feel so strongly about someone, you just want to be with them all the time."

"We really are. And, I guess I get it now too."she grinned. "Come on, let's go enjoy our few minutes of best friend time before they get here."Aubrey said walking over to the couch. Chloe followed and took a seat next to her as they watched tv and waited.

When twenty minutes had passed, they finally heard a couple knocks on the door. Eager Aubrey got up to go answer the door while Chloe tried to play it cool like she wasn't excited too. When she opened the door she was surprised to see both Stacie and Beca. "Wow, you guys got here at the same time. What'd you do, ride together?"

Beca spared a laugh which was unusual especially at something Aubrey said. "No but we should have."she added as she walked inside to find her girlfriend.

After Beca walked in Stacie followed behind stepping closer to Aubrey. "Hey you."she said before kissing her cheek. "Hey yourself."Aubrey responded. The two then walked into the other room to join Chloe and Beca who were already cuddled up on one of the couches.

"So, what're we watching?"Beca asked. "Not that I'm going to like it anyway. Just no cheesy romance ones, please."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her girlfriend as she nudged her bit. "I don't know, it's your pick Aubs. "

"Well I'm notorious for cheesy romance movies, so maybe I shouldn't pick."Aubrey admitted as she scrolled through the Netflix options.

"Oooh! Go back to Bridesmaids!" Stacie enthusiastically yelled out. "It's not too cheesy. And it's pretty funny."

"Bridesmaids it is!"the blonde said as she clicked play. After putting the remote on the coffee table she grabbed a blanket and spread it over both her and Stacie as they got cuddled up. Aubrey could feel the radiating warmth coming off the other girl, and the sweet smell of her perfume lingered. She wished it had just been the two of them but she would have to live with the fact that it wasn't. Aubrey found herself glancing at Stacie every so often and sometimes she even caught Stacie looking at her too which only made her desire to touch her and kiss her grow. But she couldn't show her affection in front of Beca and Chloe, right? Because that was inappropriate right? No matter how many times they had shown PDA in front her, she could never do it. Or could she? The next time she glanced at Stacie and caught her looking to, she kept the eye contact and began leaning in closer. Just before their lips were in contact Stacie whispered something. "I'm kind of thirsty, I'm going to get a drink."

"Oh, ok. There should be something in the fridge. Help yourself."Aubrey slightly smiled trying not show her disappointment.

Stacie lifted the blanket off of her and set it to the side as she stood up. "Anyone want a drink?"she asked before walking off.

"I do."Chloe popped up out of her comfortable spot. "Come on, I'll show you the special drinks."she smirked before she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Aubrey only rolled her eyes at her best friend knowing she was up to no good with those special drinks.

When the two got to the kitchen she started pulling out a variety of drinks from the fridge. "Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?"Chloe asked.

"This is a first for me, but non-alcoholic."the brunette answered watching as she put at least four of the bottles away and pulled out two different ones from the fridge.

"I'll make you my specialty, though it does taste better with alcohol. Next time though."she smiled as she got to working on the drinks. "So, congrats on you and Aubs. I'm glad she finally has someone that she cares about."

"I'll be looking forward to next time."Stacie laughed. "Oh um thanks."she was silent for a moment as she wasn't used to their being a her and anybody. "She cares about me, whoa."she smiled slightly looking at the ground.

"Well, I know you guys aren't an official thing but you know what I mean."Chloe corrected herself though she didn't think it mattered. "Yeah, whoa. You should feel special. Aubrey doesn't openly care about people very easily. But she really, really likes you, so you're a lucky one."After that sentence, she put the last juice in the cup, stirred it and handed it to Stacie. "Voila! My masterpiece. Careful, Aubs will probably try drinking it. She loves my special drink." Chloe grinned grabbing her own glass and walking out.

"Yeah totally."Stacie agreed trying to play it off. The idea of someone caring about her was new to Stacie and she wasn't sure how to feel or what to do. What did this mean for her? "I guess I am lucky." Before she could say anymore on the subject , she was holding a very colorful drink in her hand. "Wow, this looks bomb. Thanks. And thanks for the warning."she smiled back following her back into the other room.

Stacie re-joined Aubrey on the couch under the blanket and Aubrey's eyes immediately grew when she presented the drink. "Chlo! You made your special drink?!"She looked over at her best friend who nodded as she took a sip out of her glass.

"I bet you want some don't you." Stacie teased before taking a sip. "You'll have to kiss me for it."

Aubrey smirked knowing she wanted to do that even if there was no drink. With no hesitation and without a care in the world she pressed her lips to Stacie's and placed her hand on her waist pulling the two closer together. Neither pulled away until they heard a cat call from Beca which resulted in a playful punch from Chloe. Once they were apart they looked over at the other couple and laughed shaking their heads.

"I don't even want the drink, I'm content with you."Aubrey kissed the brunettes cheek before she cuddled up close to her for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

**The real pleasure didn't happen yet, I wanted to put it, I really did but I'm waiting just because it'll be 10 times better later in the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry this took so long! Finals and school have been killer. But its almost break again which means more time to write and I have so much to put into this story, you guys have no idea!

Also, I have idea for another story as well, so I'm like going story idea crazy!

Lastly, I know you've been waiting for Staubrey sex and...well stuff happened and I got crazy ideas.

* * *

Later that same night

As the night winded down, the movie night was coming to an end. Though the girls were comfortable and content right where they were, snuggled close to their respective person, the night was bound to end at some point. Once the last movie finally ended, Aubrey clicked off the TV and sighed looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh, boy. 1 AM came quick." she announced.

"Oh boy is right." Stacie slowly stood up and looked around for her shoes. "I should have probably left a little earlier." she said with yawn.

Aubrey immediately stood up as well taking the brunette's hand. "Nonsense, it's late. Just stay the night." she suggested offering a smile.

"Yeah, who knows what goes on outside of Barden at this hour? Plus if you stay, then you might get to have the most amazing pancakes in the morning made by Chef Posen." Chloe added making it impossible for Stacie to say anything but yes.

"Pancakes, eh? I'm for sure staying now. That just sealed the deal." she smiled at Chloe as she gave Aubrey's hand a light squeeze.

"Well, Chef Posen is going to need her rest if she's going to be making 'the most amazing pancakes'." she air quoted. "Unfortunately, I'm not like Beca and I will not rest peacefully on the couch." she pointed over to the sleeping DJ. Chloe rolled her eyes as she began to lightly wake up Beca whom seemed quite comfortable where she was. "So to the bedroom we go." she said leading Stacie to her room.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Stacie wasted no time getting undressed while Aubrey looked through her drawers for her pajamas as well as something for Stacie to wear. "Here, you ca-..." Aubrey began as she turned around to see a nearly naked Stacie only a few feet away from her. "You ca-can… wear these." She stuttered over her word while her eyes grew wide as they trailed from head to toe taking in the beautiful body in front of her; she was almost frozen in her spot.

"Oh, that's okay. I sleep in my underwear." Stacie let out a small chuckle at the flustered girl and just carried on folding the clothes she had just taken off. "Unless it bothers you, then I can put something on." she offered taking a step closer to the blonde keeping eye contact.

"Um, no…you're fine, er, I mean I'm fine. Well you're fine too. B-but, I…nevermind." Aubrey struggled to formulate proper sentences as her brain couldn't think about anything else except what was in front of her. "I'm..I'm just going to go get some water. Do you want anything?" she asked knowing she needed to get out of there and take a deep breath before she said something inappropriate.

Stacie took a slow step even closer to Aubrey with a grin on her face. "Mhm, I want you." she said before meeting her lips with Aubrey's. The blonde pressed herself against the other girl and moaned softly opening her lips to Stacie's demanding tongue while her arms snaked around her waist. Stacie slowly moved them backwards towards the bed until Aubrey's back was lying on the bed. She tunneled her fingers in the blonde locks as she continued to deepen the kiss letting out a few moans herself. Stacie's hand traveled to the bottom of her Aubrey's shirt and slowly began to lift it over the blonde's head. Her lips trailed to Aubrey's neck as she nibbled at her pulse point causing the blonde to moan even more. Aubrey enjoyed the feeling of her lips on her neck, her chest on hers, her touch, just about her everything so far. But as much as she enjoyed it, as much as her body was saying one thing, deep her mind was saying another thing and she couldn't go on. "Stac..." she whispered in between moans. "Stac, we can't."

Stacie disregarded what Aubrey was trying to say because when she got into it; she focused solely on what she was doing. Instead she meshed her lips together with Aubrey's which mesmerized the blonde for a moment but after a second or two she somehow slipped from under the girl. Stacie was confused when the she moved from underneath her but took it as a challenge. "Playing hard to get huh, I like it."she said eagerly beware attempting to get back to where she left off. But Aubrey stopped her before anything could happen. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked feeling a little defeated.

Aubrey sat up with her back on the headboard as she looked at the beautiful brunette. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just we can't…do this tonight."

"Oh…is it because Chloe and Beca are here? Because I can keep quiet, trust me. I've been in some situations where noise wasn't an option. It was pretty sketchy." the brunette went on not even caring about the information that she was sharing.

Aubrey's facial expression changed a bit when she shared her experience though she wished she hadn't. "Um, no that's not it. I've heard her and Beca way too many times, a little noise is the least of my worries." she shook her head just thinking about those times. "It's just, I feel like we should wait. It's probably obvious but I like you a lot. And this, us, whatever we are happened kind of fast but some things should be taken slowly, you know? Sex is an important part of relationships and I've seen it make or break them. I certainly don't want to break what we have before it even really becomes something. And I think waiting will make it even better. I hope that makes sense and that you understand."

Stacie was surprised about the noise, she expected Aubrey to be the more conservative, quiet type but that was beside the point. "Oh, yeah. I get it, and I'm totally fine with that. I like you too and that's probably just as obvious. And I think it's cute that you want to wait. That's kind of a new thing for me, much different from my past relationships but I can tell it's going to be a good different. So, for you Aubrey Posen, I will wait." she said as a smile snuck across her face.

Aubrey blushed a little bit hearing that the feelings were mutual though she knew it but it was nice to hear it. "Not just for me, but for us."she smiled back before pecking her lips. "Now, let's go to sleep."

"You're right for us."Stacie replied before returning the kiss. "Sleep sounds lovely right now."she yawned as she got under the cover and snuggled up next to Aubrey with her arms around her waist and hands interlaced on Aubrey's stomach.

A couple weeks later

Stacie had without a doubt strong feelings for Aubrey. Feelings that she had only experienced once and that didn't end well; and that scared her. The idea of having such strong feelings for someone was a scary thing for Stacie. Relationships in her past were roller coasters to say the least. Roller coasters that she didn't want to go on over and over again which is why she tried to stray away from anything but serious. But she was finding that hard with Aubrey because not only did Aubrey care about her but she cared back. The last time she cared for anyone other than her family she was hurt in a way she didn't even know was possible to hurt. Stacie was unsure if she was willing to go down that road again, but with the feelings she had for Aubrey, it would be a hard road to avoid. She found herself hanging out with the girl all the time and if they weren't hanging out they were texting back and forth making plans to hang out. Something that had started as small friendship was escalating in to way more than that.

Lost in her thoughts as usual she hardly heard ask her a question as she sat in Aubrey's room waiting for her to get ready. "Stacie…Stacie!" Aubrey walked over to her snapping her fingers which in result snapped Stacie out of her own thoughts. "Does this outfit look okay? Not that I'm trying to impress anyone but I hope this is party appropriate." the blonde gestured to her clothing.

"Oh, yeah! You look great." Stacie answered confidently. "And too late, I'm already impressed." she added with a smirk.

"Of course you are."Aubrey smiled at the her as she walked over to the brunette and got close to her as if she were going to kiss her but instead she moved by swiftly by and grabbed some shoes and began to put them on.

Stacie looked at her with crazy look not liking the fact that she was left high and dry. "You did me dirty, how rude."

Aubrey let a soft chuckle escape her lips as she shook her head at the disappointment girl. "Oh, please you know there are plenty of these to give." she said before pressing her lips to Stacie's and resting her hand on Stacie's neck. The two instantly got closer together almost like some magnetic field pulled them to each other. After a few breathless moments, the two pulled away smiling at one another. "Now come on, let's get going." Stacie agreed and started walking towards the front door feeling more content now than before.

The two took off to a party being thrown by one of Barden's most popular frats. Stacie had already made plans to go to the party and she decided it might be fun to bring Aubrey as well. When they arrived, the party was already in full drive. People were everywhere, inside and outside of the frat house, there were ice chests and beer kegs scattered around as well. Upon walking inside, Aubrey slowed up as a feeling of nervousness entered her stomach and she decided to interlock her arm with Stacie's. Crazy parties and Aubrey Posen did not mix well but she didn't want Stacie to think she couldn't handle this but she'd be lying if she said she was fine. But she was going to do her best to stick it out, hell she might even enjoy herself this time. Once they were fully inside the house, Aubrey began to recognize a few people while others were complete strangers but she managed to settle in a little. That was until she felt someone start tapping profusely on her shoulder. When she turned around, to her astonishment, Chloe stood in front of her.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" she asked with surprise.

"I could ask you the same. But remember that guy I dated our first year here? Well he's a part of this frat and after we broke up, we surprisingly became good friends so he invites to these parties all the time. And Beca was tired of watching movies, so I dragged her here."she explained. "Oh, hey Stacie!" she randomly added in not wanting to be rude.

"Oh I see, interesting. You always did date the most interesting guys." Aubrey laughed.

"Hey Chloe." Stacie broke in. "Um, if you guys will excuse me for a second, I'm going to get a drink. B-R-B." And with that Stacie scurried off to the kitchen in hope of finding something besides other than beer. Unfortunately the kitchen was more crowded than the other rooms but she did spot some peach ciroc on the table. Quickly, she maneuvered through people to try to get to the bottle as well as some cups. Somehow she managed to get her tall but skinny body through the large group to attain the bottle. She placed some cups on the counter and poured some the alcohol into the cupw s ith ease. "You drinking that straight?" a voice said. Stacie looked up and noticed a tall, beefy male with the most beautiful hazel eyes beside her. "Wasn't planning on it, but the other drinks are too much of an obstacle to get to."she answered.

"I see, you have quite the dilemma." he responded looking at the mob of people though he was tall enough to see over almost all of them.

"I suppose, but I can handle this alone." she added as she took a sip from the cup easily taking it down.

The tall boy nodded his head at her impressiveness. "I believe it, I used to take it alone but then I started making my own concoctions. I guess you could say I'm my own bartender."he said flashing a sweet smile at her. "I could be yours too."

Stacie smirked at the boy, his flirting was a little less than what she was used to but his attractiveness made up for it. "Hmm, well Mr. Bartender, do you have a name or will I be referring to you just as the bartender. "

"I do. I'm James, and you are?"he asked.

"Stacie." she announced offering a smile before taking another sip from her cup.

"Well, I'll tell you what Stacie, why do I make you the most banging drink ever while you add your number to my phone." he said to her whipping out his iPhone.

Stacie was hesitant at first, for one she had flirted with, talked to, and hooked up with a lot of guys and a guy as attractive as James couldn't have been as mediocre at flirting as he was. Surely there was a catch to him, she just wasn't sure what that would be. Not that it mattered anyway, she was there with Aubrey, not to hook up with some guys and she needed to remember that but that didn't mean she couldn't get a 'banging' drink from him. "You got yourself a deal." she grinned taking the phone. While she added her number into the phone, James worked away at her special drink adding various liquids from around them. He glanced up and noticed Stacie was hardly paying attention to him, and in that slight moment he took a little bottle out of his pocket and put two drops of a the mysterious liquid into her drink and then slipped in quickly back into his pocket. After putting the final touches on it, he held it up to her which signaled her to hand him the phone back.

She looked at the discolored liquid and it didn't look too appetizing, she was almost afraid to sip it but being the daredevil, hardcore partier that she was, she took a sip anyway and to her surprise it was good. "Wow, this is actually really good."

"What did I tell you, I'm my own bartender and now hopefully yours too."he smiled cheekily.

"I give you props. This is good, thank you. But I should get back to my friend that I came with, although I might have to come find you for seconds." she winked at him as she took a few steps away. "You're welcome to come for seconds, thirds, fourths, as many as you please." he said before she disappeared into the crowd of people.

As Stacie made her way back to Aubrey, she was still talking to Chloe which was good because she would have felt horrible had she been off flirting with a guy for a drink while Aubrey was left by herself. "Hey guys, guess who's back with the most amazing drink ever? Want some?"she offered to both of the girls.

Aubrey grabbed the cup and took a whiff smelling the alcohol immediately. "No thanks, one of us needs to be the designated driver and it looks like it's going to be me."

Chloe laughed shaking her head as well. "Same, Beca is off playing beer pong, so she'll probably be a little tipsy. It all right though, Aubs and I can have sober fun. "

"It's just one drink; I'm still as sober as ever and can partake in this sober fun." Stacie said before taking another long sip from her cup.

"For now it's just one drink."Aubrey noted.

"You're right, for now it's one. Who knows how many it'll be in ten minutes!"she exclaimed. "I'm totally kidding. Kinda."the taller brunette laughed.

"Of course I'm right, but all this talk about drinks is making me thirsty, so I'm going to go search for some non-alcoholic beverages, if they even exist here."Aubrey said as she scanned the room seeing red solo cups and beer cans in many people's hands. "You guys want to come?"

"You guys are too much." Chloe broke in with a giggle. "But I'm going to go check up on Beca, maybe we'll meet up later."

"I need to get a round two for myself first and then I'll come find you Bree." Stacie said taking yet another sip seeing that there wasn't as much as before.

"Okay, sounds good." Aubrey agreed as the three of them departed their separate ways.

Stacie walked back into the kitchen in hope of seeing James there so she wouldn't have to search the house for him too. She was in luck because there he stood in almost the same spot as before, just scrolling through his phone. She cleared her throat somewhat loudly, so she thought, to try to get his attention but the music was too loud for him to hear that so she settled for a tap on the arm.

"Back for more already? Damn, I must be good." James said with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah you're good I guess." Stacie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry what was that, I couldn't hear you. Music's pretty loud." he shouted though it didn't sound that loud. Seeing that communication wasn't going to be easy, she just handed him the cup and hoped that he would work his magic which he did and once he was done it was back in her hand. Stacie took a sip and was immediately pleased yet again with the initial taste. "This is so good, oh my god. What do you put in it?" she asked.

James made a confused face still having trouble hearing. "What?" he yelled. Finally fed up with the noise, he took Stacie's hand and led her upstairs to one of their hangout rooms. Once they were in, he pushed the door leaving it cracked open behind them and sighed some relief. "Finally, I can hear again. Now what were you saying?"

"I was saying that this drink is good and that I wanted to know what you put in it." she took another sip.

"Oh, thanks, I know. But it's a secret." he paused dramatically moving closer to Stacie. "But I'll share it with you if you share something with me."

"Will you now? And what exactly would you like me to share?" she asked seductively though it wasn't on purpose, it just kind of came naturally.

"Your lips." he smirked before leaning in to kiss her. He moved closer trying to deepen in and Stacie didn't move away nor move closer. It was a little surreal to her as to what was happening. She didn't hate it but she didn't like it either, it was just happening. After a moment she found something in her that made her pull away before things got too carried away.

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't…" she stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and stared at James. As she looked deep into his hazel eyes, she couldn't get herself to leave the room.

"You can, just relax. Luckily for you, Mr. Bartender is a man of many talents."he whispered in her ear as she slowly kissed up and down her neck. The words relax registered in her brain and slowly she did begin to relax letting him take control. It didn't help the kisses he placed made her practically melt into his strong arms. Seeing that she was falling under his trance, he led her to the couch and placed her on his lap as he slowly began to move his hands around her body. Still there was something in Stacie that knew this wasn't right and that she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't bring herself to stop and she didn't know why. As his hands traveled under her shirt, she wanted to tell him to stop at the same time it physically felt right though emotionally it wasn't right. Within a few moments he had removed both his shirt and hers. For Stacie things seemed to be moving slowly and everything was sort of fuzzy to her but in reality things were far from slow. Next thing she knew, her pants were gone and she was laying on the couch in her under wear with a nearly naked James hovering over her. Her body felt as light as a feather, she felt as though she was floating on air though in reality it was far from it. She struggled to keep her eyes open and after a moment decided to stop fighting it and just let them stay closed.

Meanwhile quite a bit of time had passed since Aubrey last saw Stacie and she figured that she should have had her drink by now but she hadn't seen her anywhere. Not wanting to be alone, she went to where they were playing beer pong and found Chloe and Beca who seemed to be having a good time. She almost felt bad for interrupting it but that feeling didn't last long. "Hey Chlo, hey Beca. Have you guys seen Stacie?"she asked.

Beca shook her head stumbling a bit from too much movement; it was obvious that she must not have been very good at beer pong seeing that the beer had gotten to her a lot. Chloe quickly aided to Beca before looking back at her best friend. "Not recently. A while ago, I saw her go upstairs but I don't know where she went after that. Maybe she went to the bathroom or something. "

"Maybe, I guess I'll go check upstairs then. Thanks." Aubrey nodded to both girls and then walked off towards the stairs. She second guessed going up there thinking that if she was in the bathroom, how would she know anyway but she was already up there now so she thought might as well check. As she walked around, the bathroom was empty as well as the other rooms she saw. That was until she reached the end of the hall where there was one room left. As she got closer to it she could hear soft moans and hard breathing. Those two sounds should have been signs for Aubrey to turn around but her curiosity said otherwise. Once she was close enough she peeked through the crack door and not to her surprise she saw two people getting very intimate on the couch. However, the girl looked all too familiar to her. She tried to look around the room as much as she could and noticed a familiar looking shirt on the ground, one that she had seen Stacie wearing and that's when it clicked in her head. She swung the door open and her heart dropped immediately at first. "Stacie?!"she yelled. James immediately looked up and rolled off the couch to the ground and tried to find something to cover up. Stacie heard her name and her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up but she was unaware if her body was actually moving. Somehow she managed to turn to the door in which she saw the blonde though she didn't recognize her as her vision was still blurry as ever. "Oh heeey girl." Stacie hollered trying to wave but it only resulted in her wrist flapping around. Aubrey shook her head as she felt a tear sting in her eyes. "How could you do this to me? Don't ever talk to me again!" Aubrey yelled as she walked off slamming the door. Still completely unaware of everything that was going on, Stacie flopped back down on the couch and closed her eyes as she drifted off.

Aubrey stormed down the stairs and out of the house pushing through people without a care in the world. She was raging with emotions of anger and sadness. When she reached her car she got inside and leaned her head on the steering wheel as the tears started to roll down. She took out her phone and thought to immediately text Chloe.

**A: Please meet me at home, ASAP. **

**C: Um, sure. What happened? **

**A: Something bad, I just really need my best friend right now. :/**

**C: Of course, I'll drop Beca off at her dorm and then I'll come home. **

**A: Thanks Chlo, you're the best. **

**C: You know it, girly. **

* * *

I'm sorry you didn't get Staubrey sex but what I have in store for you guys next is going to blow up your feels! It will happen soon, I promise you, and there will be lots of it once it does happen.

Also, I hope you guys are liking this! Let me know the good and bad, I'll try to improve !


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Holidays everyone! I'm sorry for such late updates but after Christmas, I should be updating more often. Stick around, there's plenty of good stuff coming. Enjoy!**

* * *

A week had passed since the party, as well as since Stacie had last spoken to Aubrey. She called and texted her multiple times throughout the day but was yet to get a response. It was no secret that Aubrey Posen was a busy woman, but most times she managed to respond with a hi, hello or some kind of sweet message but Stacie was getting absolutely nothing and she had no idea why. As the lengthy brunette laid on her bed in her dorm, she couldn't decide what to do with her day. She thought about calling some friends to hangout but the person she really wanted to hang out with was Aubrey. "Well, I might as well do something productive with my life for once; I guess I'll go study in the library."she said aloud to herself. Immediately she second guessed it thinking something must have been really wrong with her if she was actually going to the library. Going to the library sounded a lot better than being in her dorm alone. The lonely brunette hoped out of her bed and gathered some things and then made her way over to the library. Lucky for her, it wasn't too far from her dorm.

When she arrived at the library, she didn't see very many familiar faces probably because she hadn't been there very much if at all. Nevertheless she found an empty table to sit at and she began breaking out the books and writing utensils. With one book opened up, pen in hand, she read the first line and then let her head fall to hit the table. "Ugh, I do not want to do this." she groaned. She placed the pen down and let her eyes roam around the room but they stopped at particular spot. Standing across the room, looking at books on the shelves was a tall blonde better known as Aubrey Posen. Stacie did a double take making sure it was her and that her eyes weren't deceiving her. But there she was in the flesh. Maybe the library isn't so bad, she thought to herself. With eagerness, she stood up and slowly walked over to Aubrey holding a big smile on her face. "Aubrey!"she whisper yelled immediately hugging the girl tightly. Her grip loosened when she didn't feel Aubrey hug her back or even move at all. "Aubrey what's wrong?"

Aubrey stared blankly at the girl before a sort of glare appeared on her face. "Why are you here?"she asked plainly.

Stacie could tell something was really wrong with her, but she didn't know what. "I came to study, since you kind of haven't been talking to me."

"Yes and I plan to keep it that way."she responded as she walked away.

"Aubrey wait!" her voice rose a little but then she remember where she was and turned it down notch as she followed behind her."Why won't you talk to me? Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

Aubrey continued walking knowing this wasn't the time or the place for this, plus she really didn't want to talk to her anyway. "Sorry didn't do it."

"Aubrey please,"she said reaching for her arm trying to get her to stop. She faced the girl trying to make eye contact but Aubrey was avoiding it. "Just talk to me. Or at least tell me what's wrong."

Aubrey began taking small steps backwards shaking her head at the clueless brunette. "No..I..I can't. Just do us both a favor and leave me alone." The blonde walked away swiftly and this time Stacie didn't try to go after her.

Feeling rejected, Stacie quickly gathered her stuff and left the library heading straight back to her dorm. Once she was inside she threw her books down viciously and began pacing back and forth not knowing what to do. Finally she plopped backwards on her bed staring back up at the ceiling in total disbelief to what she just experienced minutes ago. Without a second guess, she took out her phone and dialed Chloe's number hoping that she'd have some information.

**C: Hello**

**S: Chloe! Hey, its Stacie.**

**C: Oh hi Stacie, I'm sorry but I'm not sure I should be talking to you...**

**S: Because of Aubrey I know, but I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me at the coffee shop?**

**C: I don't know if th-**

**S: Pleeeeaasee.**

**C:*sighs* Alright, see you in ten.**

**S: Thank you so much! Bye!**

At the coffee shop

Stacie sat at table playing with her thumbs on the table as she waited for Chloe to show up. She was basically her only hope for figuring out what was wrong with Aubrey. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and a figure was sitting down in front of her.

"Hey Chloe, thanks for coming. You don't know how desperate I am right now."the brunette admitted letting her small smile fade away.

"Its no problem."Chloe smiled at the girl hoping to brighten her up a bit though she knew this wasn't a happy time.

"So, I hoping you could tell me why Aubrey won't talk to me? I guess I did something, but I don't know what."

"You don't know why? But you..." Chloe paused as she cleared her throat trying to figure out how to say this. "Aubrey saw you having sex with some guy at the party last week. "

Stacie's jaw almost dropped. There was a lot of things that she thought she might have done but this wasn't one of them. "That's crazy, I never had sex with anyone at that party, at least not that I remember."

"Well, Aubrey said she saw you and that you guys exchanged words too. How could you not remember that?"Chloe asked curiously. She knew Stacie could be as promiscuous as she was clueless but this wasn't making sense.

Stacie shook her head in confusion. "I don't remember that. The last time I talked to Aubrey that night was before we all split."

"Ok, so where'd you go after that? And how much did you have to drink?"

The brunette sighed intertwining her hands on the table. "Well, I went to the kitchen first because this guy had made me the most amazing drink ever so I wanted another one. Then we went upstairs to chat since it was so loud downstairs. He kept flirting with me but he was awful at it. And that's all I remember.I think I would have remembered if we had sex." she shrugged. "Oh, and then the next day I woke up...in..my..underwear. Oh my god."she said piecing everything together.

"Oh my god is right. Whatever he put in that drink had you in another world. You must have been drunk out of your mind. "

"I wasn't though, I had two drinks and trust me I'm not a lightweight. I've had drunken sex before, and I usually remember at least doing it. I don't remember any of last week."she put her hands on her face feeling like things were just getting worse and worse.

"Maybe this wasn't just drunken sex, I think he might have drugged you. If you really can't remember a thing, and you only had two drinks. It seems logical."the red head admitted with a sigh. "And if that's the case, you should probably go see a doctor for safety precautions."

Stacie wasn't sure how to react to this, she never imagined this happening to her. Even though she should have been focused on her own self, all she could think about was being with Aubrey again. "I can't believe this."she took a deep breath. "I don't care about going to the doctor, I need to talk to Aubrey, and make things right again between us. "

Chloe reached across the table and took Stacie's hand and gave her a light squeeze. "But you need to take care if you too. I know you care about Aubrey, and she cares about you regardless of what she's feeling right now."

Stacie shook her head."I want to talk to Aubrey first, then I'll worry about me."she squeezed her hand back. "But I don't know how to get her to listen to me for more than five minutes."

"I think I can help with that." The red head tapped her chin as she began to muster up a plan. "Figure out what you're going to say and how you're going to say it. Knowing Aubrey she won't give you much time but I can get her to meet you somewhere. I'll text you time and place details tomorrow."

Stacie's face immediately lit up, finally she was getting some good news. "Oh my god, thank you Chloe. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe you one."

"Thank me after you get Aubrey back. Which I'm sure you will."she smiled.

The next day

As Aubrey walked out of her final class for the day, she was soon accompanied by her lovely best friend who was just as cheery as always. Not that she didn't like it but she just wasn't in the mood for it.

"So Aubs, want to go grab some food with me and Beca?"she asked.

Aubrey was uneasy, it was back to coming second to the girlfriend all over again. Before it was different but now she would only be constantly reminded of how she could have had someone for herself. "No thanks, I'll third wheel some other time. I think I'm just going to go study. "

"You won't be third wheeling, Beca is bringing a friend too. Plus you've been studying too much lately. You need fun."Chloe said trying to convince her.

"Oh wow, now even Beca is trying to set me up. Look, I appreciate it Chloe, but I'm not really looking to be with anyone. I think I'm just going stay single and focus on my studies." she shrugged with a sorrowful look on her face.

"Fine." Chloe sighed in defeat but wasn't going to push it for certain reasons. "But since you won't come eat with us, will you at least let me show you this spot I want to take Beca to for our anniversary, well part of it. I need to know if its good or bad or too cheesy or just completely terrible."

"I suppose. One of us deserves to have a nice romance with someone else."a small frown appeared on her face but she quickly tried to dispose of it for Chloe's sake. She didn't want her to think that she couldn't be happy because of Aubrey.

"Great, let's go. It'll be quick, I promise and then you can go study away!" Chloe ignored her sadness knowing it wasn't going to last long with what was to come. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and started walking quickly out of the building into the open campus area. She continued down a brick path that eventually led to a park like area on the Barden Campus. Chloe then began walking towards the gazebo in the middle."For as long as Beca and I have been together, we've never slow danced because she claims she can't. And I was thinking, we could share our first slow dance in the gazebo."she said as the finally reached it.

Aubrey thought the idea was quite romantic, however it might not have been the best idea for Beca."I think its a good idea but do you really think Beca will be down for it? You know her better than me but I just don't see her into this."

"I'm not sure, but its worth a shot right?"

"It is. I mean, anyone would be stupid to down someone in beautiful gazebo."Aubrey admitted.

After Aubrey said that, feeling that the time was right, Stacie then came from behind the gazebo and revealed herself to the two girls. "Um, h-hi."she waved slightly feeling a rush of nerves into her stomach.

"What are you doing here? Chloe did you...?"Aubrey shook her head as she started to turn and leave.

Chloe reached for Aubrey's arm and stopped her from going anywhere. "Aubrey wait, just listen to what she has to say."

"Fine." Aubrey glared walking back over to Stacie. "Good, I'll be over there." Chloe mentioned before walking away.

Stacie took Aubrey's words about the gazebo to heart and turned to walk inside of it, hoping Aubrey would follow inside, which she did. Before speaking she took a deep breath and forced her eyes to look at Aubrey's. "I guess I should start with I'm sorry. I know why you're mad at me, and while normally I'd say you have every right to be mad, there's more to it than what you think."

Aubrey didn't want to hear this right now, she couldn't believe she was going to try to make it seem like what she did wasn't wrong. "More to what? More sex with more people?"

"No, of course not. Just let me explain it fir-" she started but Aubrey cut her off.

"Explain what? Explain how we weren't even official yet and you already went to and sleep with someone else. Or explain how me wanting you to wait for sex was too hard so you just had to sleep with someone else to be satisfied. Save the explanation."the furious blonde went on. She had been holding this in for a week now and it didn't get let out just venting to Chloe.

Stacie could no longer maintain eye contact with her, she could feel tears coming and as much as she didn't want to cry, it was going to happen. "That's not how it happened."she said with a shaky voice as the first tear fell down her face. "I-I was drugged. That's why I didn't know why you were mad at me because I don't remember anything from that night. A guy was making me special drinks, but I guess he made them extra special."

"I..I don't know what to say...I don't believe this. "she swallowed. "This couldn't have happened."she shook her head not expecting anything like this. It took her mind for a twist, especially because she had just made all those assumptions.

"Please believe it. I wouldn't lie to you Aubrey. Words can't describe how much I like you, how much I care about you and that scares me a little bit because I haven't felt this way about someone since my first love but what we have is so much different than what I've had in the past." she sniffled as another tear fell down her face. "Official or not official I wasn't looking for anyone to sleep with. Since our first movie night, I've only thought about sleeping with you. And I was completely okay with waiting because I knew when it finally did happen it was going to be really special. I'll wait however long you want me to wait as long as I have you."

Aubrey stared blankly at Stacie for a moment, tears were close to forming in her eyes but she fought hard to keep them back. She wasn't sure what to say or how to respond but she knew one thing that she could do that would speak louder than any other words. She reached up to the brunette's face and wiped a tear away. Then she slid her hand down to cup her cheek, followed by meshing their lips together in a much needed passionate kiss. Stacie's arms wrapped around Aubrey's waist bringing the two closer. When Aubrey pulled away for a moment, their foreheads touched as they mirrored smiles at each other. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, for what happened and for everything. God I'm a horrible person. Forgive me?"

"You're not a horrible person. You're an amazing person. And, I'll forgive you on one condition. Be my girlfriend."she smiled brightly staring into her blue eyes.

"Of course. There's nothing I want more." she smiled back before leaning in for another kiss.

"Aww!"said a voice followed by clapping. The two broke apart to see Chloe standing outside of the gazebo. "So, since you guys are good again, can we go get some food?"

The couple laughed as they joined hands and walked down to Chloe. "Sure, but what about Beca's friend?"Aubrey asked.

"Oh, she was never bringing anyone, I was just saying that until I figured out how to get you here to Stacie. Pretty good huh?"she winked.

"Very good actually. I've got the best best friend, and the best girlfriend."

* * *

This is shorter than I wanted it to be but, I wrote this kinda fast because 1. writers block kills. 2. it needed to be updated fast 3. I just want to write the good stuff already.

Anyway, again I hope you guys are enjoying this. I encourage you to leave a review at least so I know if I'm doing good or crappy or if there's something you'd like to see. Love y'all !


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovelies! Wow, its been awhile since I updated, my apologies for that! Life has been hectic, busy, stressful, everything! But I'm not going to forget about this because I have so much more to write ! You have no idea. This is really just the beginning. Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get to the good stuff. Oh bare with the mistakes, I have a feeling there's a lot of them in this one just because I rushed because I anxious and ok, now I'm done talking. **

* * *

A couple days later or

"Aubrey! Are you ready yet?"Stacie called out from the couch of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. The two were going to go meet Chloe and Beca for dinner, at least that was the plan but at this rate they were never going to make it. The impatient brunette finally stood up and went to see what was taking her girlfriend so long. She saw the light was on in the bathroom so she checked there first, but she wasn't in there. However she took a quick look in the mirror and found herself fixing her hair and making sure her makeup hadn't smudged. "Flawless."she mumbled to herself. Because she was so impressed with how she looked she decided to take a few pictures and post some on Instagram and twitter to get her social networking kick for the night. The soaring brunette posed a bit as she snapped a few pictures of herself but none were to her satisfaction. Deciding to have a little fun with it she began making silly faces and even more interesting poses. She was so into it that she hadn't even noticed Aubrey behind her, chuckling at her antics. "Are you taking selfies right now?" the blonded continued to laugh.

As she as she noticed the other girl, she simply pouted and put her hand on her hip in dissatisfaction. "Trying and failing. Don't judge me, you were taking forever, I had to occupy myself somehow."She stopped mid thought as she looked Aubrey up and down from head to toe. "No wonder you took so long, you look hot."she said moving closer to her placing her hand on her waist.

Aubrey couldn't help but blush a little at her comment, though she was happy that her outfit hadn't gone unnoticed. "Well, thanks. You look just as good, if not better."she winked.

"Thanks, I try."she vocalized before leaning in for a kiss. She made sure not to get to into it as they still had somewhere to go.

As the two broke away from each other, Aubrey smiled and took Stacie's hand in hers. "Come on selfie girl, we don't want to keep Chloe and Beca waiting too long." Stacie started to object the name but she was caught in the act and she really had no chance in fighting it, so she simply let it go and followed behind Aubrey.

At the restaurant

The women walked hand in hand up to the hostess table and asked to be showed to where their friends were. Within minutes they were in front of their friends table with two empty seats. Aubrey took the seat next to Chloe putting her across from Stacie who would be next to Beca. All the girls were comfortable enough with each other that no matter how they sat, it wouldn't be awkward.

"Glad you could finally join us."Beca chimed in smiling idly at the two. Chloe gave her a stern yet playful look for that comment.

"Would have been here earlier but someone was taking selfies."Aubrey answered tilting her head at Stacie.

"Oh please, I was only taking selfies because you were taking forever to get ready."the taller brunette laughed.

Chloe laughed a little before joining in. "Its ok Stacie, we all know you're the selfie queen. Just look at your Instagram ."

Stacie playfully rolled her eyes wanting to be done with this topic. "Yeah, yeah maybe I am. But that's not important, what's important is figuring out what we're going to order."

"I agree, let's get ready to order. " Beca said picking up a menu.

Once they had all figured out what to get, the waiter came over and took their orders and the four of them resumed a lively conversation about various topics. Within the conversations, there would be suttle, yet long eye contact between Aubrey and Stacie. And sometimes after that, Stacie would play footsies with Aubrey underneath the table. The two tried to keep their shenanigans to themselves but knowing Stacie she was bound to go beyond the limits. After about ten minutes of conversation Stacie had excused herself to go to the bathroom. While the three of them sat at the table, Chloe took this as the perfect moment to ask Aubrey an important question.

"So Aubrey, you and Stacie seem great. Have you had sex yet?"she bluntly asked. Beca nearly spat out her water that she was sipping on after hearing that. "And suddenly, I need to use the restroom too."

Aubrey laughed at Beca though she felt just as uncomfortable with the question but with Chloe it wasn't a surprise. "Um..no we haven't. We haven't been together _that_ long."

"Really? I would surely thought Stacie would have..you know. I mean you two are practically having eye sex at the table." Chloe said busting her out. "Mhm, don't think I didn't notice. "

"Chloe! Oh my gosh, no. We're taking it slow. And no we are not having eye-whatever nonsense you're speaking of."

Chloe shook her head at her best friend as she acted as if Chloe was oblivious or something. "Whatever you say Bree, whatever you say."

"I don't know, I want to but I'm afraid to rush things." Aubrey admitted.

"You won't rush it; you'll know when you're ready."Chloe responded giving her best friend's hand a squeeze.

"Ready for what?" Stacie chimed in taking a seat followed by Beca.

Aubrey looked nervously as Chloe unsure of what to say but luckily Chloe had the response covered. "Ready for dessert, Aubrey doesn't know if she'll have room for it or not…"she answered hoping she would buy that answer.

"Oh."Stacie nodded. "Well, you know I could always give you something sweet." She winked at the blonde.

"Seriously?! You could have kept that one between you two."Beca complained.

"Sorry not sorry Becs. Maybe if you're good you'll get something sweet from Chloe."she laughed nodding at Chloe who had a agreeing look on her face.

Just as Beca was about to open her mouth to respond, the waiter came out with their food which easily distracted the four of them. For the remainder of the dinner date, they had appropriate conversations and just enjoyed each other's company.

Back at the Posen-Beale Residence

Aubrey and Stacie walked into the apartment, just the two of them as Chloe and Beca opted to go get ice cream for the four of them down the street from their apartment. Stacie walked over to the couch and plopped down to the spot she was in earlier. "Tonight was fun. Group dates are always interesting."

"It was. Although I think a single date with you would be just as interesting."the blonde said.

"Stick around and you'll find out real soon."she answered in somewhat of a seductive manner.

Aubrey caught on to her tone and took note of it. "Oh, I plan to." She began to step out of her heels, followed by picking them up. "I'm going to go change real quick."

"Wait."Stacie hopped up from the couch quickly and took Aubrey's hand leading her to the bathroom. "Before you change, we need to take a picture together." Once they were in the bathroom, she took out her phone and posed next to Aubrey to get ready for it.

"Must we take it in the bathroom?"she said sounding unexcited about this idea.

"Yes, we must. Its selfie etiquette. Now look at the camera." the brunette ordered.

Just as she was about to snap the photo, Aubrey's phone vibrated and she took her attention away from the camera making the photo half candid half selfie, go figure. When she opened up the message, it was from Chloe and it read, **Changed our minds about the ice cream, going back to Beca's instead ;). There's ice cream in the freezer. Xoxo** . Aubrey shook her head as she read the message laughing to herself.

"That text better have been important, you're breaking selfie etiquette." Stacie playfully pouted.

"It was just Chloe saying that she's not bringing ice cream back and that she's going to Beca's. Its important if you were looking forward to that ice cream."she shrugged.

"Who needs the ice cream; I've got something sweet in front of me."she added before meshing their lips together in an adoring kiss.

The blonde pulled away for a moment but still kept their faces only inches away. "Hmm, no more pictures. Let's do something else." And with that she grabbed Stacie's hand and led her into her bedroom, after closing the door behind them she reconnected their lips. Aubrey's hand found a nice spot on Stacie's neck as she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue across the bottom of her lips. The two slowly walked backwards until they were in front of the bed, and then Stacie fell gracefully onto her back bringing Aubrey down with her. Soft moans escaped each of their mouths as the kiss got even more intense. Hands were roaming bodies; fingertips were close to lifting up clothing. As the two broke apart for a breath of air, Aubrey took this moment to make the ultimate move, the move that would open doors for their relationship or something of that nature. The brave blonde reached for the ends of her loose blouse and pulled it over head and discarded of it to the side of her bed, revealing her sexy red bra. Stacie's eyes immediately grew at the sight, she wasn't expecting this at all but before she could even say anything, the blonde had reconnected their lips. Something had come over Aubrey, perhaps she was getting over the fear or maybe she was just horny. Either was logical at this point. Their lips broke away once again but this time, Aubrey went for Stacie's top which was showing an immense amount of cleavage, but once it was gone things heated up between the two again. Aubrey then made the next big move, well big to Stacie. She leaned down and planted soft kisses on her neck causing the brunette to let out sensual moans. Stacie knew anytime a partner kissed her neck, it was over they were fucking. Even though she didn't want to ruin the moment but she had to ask one clarifying questions. "Hold on…I thought…you wanted to wait. I mean, I'm all for this but I don't want you to feel like you have to."

It warmed Aubrey's heart she even took the moment to ask even though she was the one initiating it all. It showed that she cared and more importantly that she wouldn't take advantage of her. But it also made her want Stacie even more in this moment if that were even possible. "Let's just say, you make it really hard to wait and I mean that in every good way possible."she said before leaning back down for a kiss, conversation would be over. Stacie groaned and opened her lips to her partners demanding tongue but managed to unclasp Aubrey's bra as well. The older girl sat up momentarily and got rid of the bra. "Get rid of that skirt too while you're at it."Stacie mentioned. "Mhmm, you too."she said wiggling out of hers. Though it was a struggle, she managed to get it off while the blonde still straddled her.

Stacie wasn't exactly enjoying being on the bottom and with a quick flip-a-roo, she found herself on top admiring the beautiful body under her. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. Feeling more comfortable, she crashed her lips into Aubrey's as the girls became bare chest to bare chest. She slowly broke away from the kiss and started to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses down her body. She stopped at one of her breast and circled her lips around her nipple, nearly rolling it between her teeth. She switched between both breasts as Aubrey let out her own sensual moans but she was yet to receive the best part. Though she appeared to be focused on one part of her, Stacie's hand slid down her body and into the blonde's underwear immediately feeling the wetness. Her finger traced her folds but nothing more causing her body to shiver and jolt a bit while she moaned softly. The brunette teased her a little more before pulling her hand out. First she removed her own underwear and then finally she returned back to her partner whom was yearning for her touch at this point.

Stacie positioned herself in between her legs as she began to tease her with one finger at first. Aubrey arched her back damn near giving herself up to the brunette which she would gladly take. Finally she ran her tongue along her wet folds trying to get to her center. Aubrey moaned loudly, which only caused Stacie to flick her tongue against her even more. Seeing that she needed to add some more pleasure to , she slipped two fingers inside and began pumping in and out slowly at first but it didn't take long for the pace to pick. "Oh my god, Stace!" she moaned. Stacie looked back up at her with a smirk as her lips circled her throbbing center. Aubrey gripped the sheets with a death grip letting out moans like it was nothing. She needed more, she needed something else. She reached for Stacie and tried to bring her on top of her bringing her into another deep kiss. While doing so she flipped them over putting her on top. Immediately she grinded against Stacie ,and found a fast paced rhythm that brought them both close to climax. The pace sped up again, and finally brought them both to their peak. Their lips were connected as they let go and slowly their bodies stopped moving but their chests were heaving on one another. When all had settled, Aubrey rolled off of Stacie to the side. They both looked at each other with pure ecstasy in their faces. "Th-that was so worth the wait, well the short wait."Stacie admitted.

"I agree."Aubrey said as she cuddled up to her and intertwined their fingers. "You're kind of amazing, you know that. "

"I know." She agreed. " You're amazing too. Amazingly perfect. I'm a lucky gal."

Aubrey blushed a little, it was nice to know someone thought she was perfect. "I think we're both pretty lucky. " she pecked her on the lips. For once, they both had something good. But they both knew that good things didn't last long for either of them. Perhaps now that they were together they'd be able to overcome those things together.

* * *

**There it is, staubrey sex. The first time and probably not the last. And also a little selfie obsession. Why? Idk tbh. Sounded good. **

**Confession time: This was the most awkward thing for me to write! I felt like I wasn't doing it justice. Lol, probably because I've never written smut before...lol so if you thought it seemed awkward or bad or just wasn't good then I'm sorry I ruined the experience. I'll get better I hope! Or maybe I learn some tactics around it idk. **

**Hope you enjoyed this! !Anywho I'm already working on the next chapter and it'll be...life changing. That's all I'm going to say. **


End file.
